Headache
by Amnagreile99
Summary: When Danny hits his head REALLY hard and gets amnesia, how are Sam, Tucker and Jazz going to deal with the rising ghost problem and help Danny get his memories back?
1. Chapter 1: Oh No!

**A story in which Danny gets hit in the head REALLY hard and gets amnesia. Just something that popped into my head and I felt a need to turn into a story.**

**Not set in a particular timeframe, but definitely AFTER season 2 ep 1, but before PP.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. (Butch Hartman does)(He made a mistake not continuing DP.)**

* * *

**Headache: Chapter 1**

**Danny's POV**

"Wake up sweetie!" called a woman's voice.

I made a non-intelligent sound and pulled my pillow over my head. I didn't want to wake up, last night's ghost hunting session had me exhausted. By the time I had made it home, I was barely awake. Sam and Tucker were sleeping by the time I had dropped them off and the extra weight hadn't exactly helped with the whole "me being tired."

My phone rang, I sat up and grabbed it. _please be Sam, please be Sam. _I thought desperately. Checking the caller ID, I smiled.

"Hey Sam, What's up?" I asked, picking up the call and putting the phone next to my ear.

"_Danny? You coming over? You never answered my text."_ Sam said.

"Text? Sam, I've been asleep all day, no wonder. I put the texts on vibrate." I explained.

"_Oh, well. Are you okay to come though?_"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a sec."

_"Kay, bye" _CLICK

I put down my phone and got out of bed. I didn't bother to make it up though. Walking over to my closet, I grabbed my usual clothes, white t-shirt with red trim and red oval in the center, blue jeans and red and white sneakers. I dashed downstairs to join my family, all of them sitting at the table already. My parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were drinking coffee and my sister Jazz was having her cereal.

"Hey guys, Can I go over to Sam's? Great, thanks. Bye!" I asked quickly, grabbing a granola bar and running outside towards my scooter.

"Scooter? God I'm so stupid, ghost powers, duh!" I said to myself under my breath.

I ran into an empty alleyway and, checking to see that no one was watching, changed into my ghost form. You see, a couple of months ago, I walked into my parent's ghost portal, accidentally turned it on, got electrocuted, half died, and became a half-ghost half-human hybrid. Confusing? Think of how I felt, learning that I could shoot green rays of light from my hand, go invisible, walk through solid objects, fly, and release a ghostly wail that can break glass from a half mile away.

I felt two familiar rings of light wash over me, one travelling up, the other travelling down. When they faded from view, I was wearing a black and white jumpsuit. Black top and bottoms connected by a white belt and white gloves and boots, with a white collar, turtleneck style. And the signature DP symbol in the center of my chest, just added by Sam. I jumped and felt my legs disappear, turning into a spectral tail, keeping me from falling on my face. I was floating a few feet off the ground.

I shot upwards and flew through the air, having an aerial view of the town where I lived, Amity Park. I spotted the Nasty Burger and smiled, remembering many ghost fights that had taken place in there as well as many burgers that had been eaten there. I looked down onto Amity Park park and saw many kids playing tag. Then I veered right sharply and dropped down onto the ceiling of Sam's house and phased through into Sam's bedroom.

"Hey guys, am I late?" I asked, grinning.

"Um... Dude, your still in Phantom form. You should... you know, change back." Tucker advised.

See, I act as a kind of ghostly superhero, defending the town from ghosts that break through into our world. My alias is Danny Phantom, although I don't know why no one has figured out yet that I'm half-ghost, my real name being Danny Fenton. And the color change doesn't account for my physical similarity to my ghost half. My eyes are blue and my hair is black but in ghost form my eyes are green and my hair is white. Other than that, me and my phantom form look exactly the same.

I changed back to Danny Fenton and flopped onto Sam's bed.

"So guys, what's up?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"Not much, me and Sam were gonna hit the Nasty Burger, wanna come with?" Tucker responded.

"You know I always am, c'mon!" I cried enthusiastically.

I went ghost and grabbed my two friends, phasing through Sam's wall. We were right over the park when a blue mist came out of my mouth. Ghost sense. It warns me when a ghost is near. Kind of like a portable fire alarm, except for ghosts. I set Sam and Tucker down and whipped around to face... Skulker.

"What do you want Skulker?" I asked the metal-clad ghost.

"What I always want whelp, your pelt adorning my wall!"

See, Skulker has this annoying habit of coming out of the ghost zone to trap me and hang me on his wall. Eew. But I usually beat him and suck him inside the Fenton Thermos, a contraption of my parents that captures and contains ghosts until I can put them back into the ghost zone. Me and Skulker engaged in a fight, he was bringing it pretty hard today. I let a green sphere of ectoplasmic energy build up in my hands and shot it at him, pushing him back I think 5 km.

"Ha! Take that, you big ball of metal!" I screamed at him.

He got up and backed up against a building, trying to aim his rocket launchers at me. I put my head down and went invisible, planning to dodge his attacks and at last-minute, go visible, head-butt him through the building and suck him up into the Fenton Thermos. If it had gone that way at all.

I did everything right up until it came time to head-butt him through the building. Skulker dodged away like a bullfighter and I ended up slamming headfirst into solid brick building. The pain hit me first, an explosion starting at my temple and rattling my very bones. I had been thrown through walls before and survived, but not going at 350 mph and not aimed headfirst at it with no protection.

I saw Sam grab the Fenton Thermos and suck a smiling Skulker into it. I felt the two rings wash over me, which didn't happen unless I wanted to change back, or I was really injured or unconscious. Sam and Tucker ran up to me and started shouting things I couldn't hear. I ran my hand over my face and noticed somrthing, I was bleeding. But I couldn't feel it? My friends faces were blurring and becoming fuzzy. My face felt sticky and warm, was my entire face covered in blood?

Everything was silent, it was creepy. I heard one thing though, my heartbeat. It was getting slower and slower. I breathed in, but it was hard. Red lights were flashing and I felt myself being lifted up onto a soft thing. Sam and Tucker were walking and then they hopped into a truck. I was being moved towards it. The bed-like thing I was laying on was lifted up and then I was staring into Sam's face. Man, she was pretty, with lights all around me, she was bright and shining.

She seemed to be saying something, something I couldn't hear. Then she leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I was surprised, but it felt nice. I smiled and saw that she looked shocked, then smiled back. My vision was getting darker, I realized that my eyes were closing. But I didn't want to stop seeing Sam's face, so I blinked and pretended that I was taking a picture. The last thing I remembered seeing was Sam's face smiling down at me. I realized that that was a good last thing to see.

* * *

**Sam's POV: A few minutes before**

Danny had just shot into a wall. Skulker had jumped out of the way and me and Tucker had watched Danny fly like a bullet into a solid brick wall. I realized that Danny hadn't gotten up, like all the other times he had been thrown into a wall. Skulker was walking towards Danny, I ran and grabbed the Fenton Thermos, aiming and sucking Skulker up inside it. Me and Tucker ran over to where Danny was laying and saw him transform back to his human form. He was weak.

Me and Tucker started screaming his name. I screamed in horror, his face was covered in blood. Danny lifted his hand and touched his face and saw the blood that was on his hand. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled 911. About 10 seconds after I completed the call, I could hear sirens, we were close to the hospital. Danny took a shaky breath and I saw his face contort into a look of pain. The ambulance arrived and the red lights were washing over us.

The paramedics lifted Danny's limp form onto a stretcher and we ran to the ambulance. The stretcher was lifted into the truck and I looked into Danny's face and almost cried, he looked so **broken**.

"Danny? You're gonna be okay, don't worry! You're gonna be fine!" I cried, trying to stay strong.

Then I did something really unexpected, I leaned down and kissed him. Not on the lips or anything, on the cheek, but I kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered, not knowing if he could hear me or not.

Then Danny surprised me, he smiled. Like he had enjoyed it. I must have looked like a truck had just hit me. But then I felt a smile spread across my face. I heard Tucker speaking to the paramedics, but didn't dare take my eyes off Danny. His eyes were closing, gently. But then he blinked his eyes and smiled again.

"Pretty picture." I heard him murmur, just before his eyes closed for good and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Pretty good ending, huh? I don't know why I brought in the whole Sam kissing him thing but if your best friend(who you might have a crush on) was looking like he was on his deathbed, well... I think it was realistic, what she did.**

**Please review!**

**Have a great day!**

**More updates will be up soon, favorite and read the new chapters as they arrive! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Do I Know You?

**This story is getting some good reviews and I'm happy about that so, enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Get this through your Danny Phantom filled heads, I don't own Danny Phantom! (stop making me feel bad about it.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV**

We arrived at the hospital, I hadn't taken my eye off of Danny so I didn't know which one we were at. I had asked a paramedic which hospital we were at and walked outside to use my cell phone.

"Mrs. Fenton? Um... there was an accident with Danny."

_"What! why didn't you tell us sooner?! Where are you?"_

"We're at the Amity General Hospital"

_"We'll be right over!" _CLICK

I sighed, then closed my phone and walked back inside. I was guided to Danny's room and saw Tucker already there, trying not to cry. I looked at Danny and had to stifle a scream. His face was red and some patches of blood had dried on him. The nurses were running cold wash cloths over him, cleaning off the blood. A doctor came in and turned to us.

"Do you kids know what happened to your friend?" He asked, gesturing to Danny's broken looking body." I've never seen anything like this before, It looks like that boy hit a solid brick wall going at 350 mph headfirst!"

"Um... he fell off a building?" I said weakly.

"High building." The doctor muttered, tending to Danny's face.

Then two people came bursting into the room, Danny's parents. There was Jack Fenton sporting his orange jumpsuit and Maddie Fenton sporting her blue jumpsuit.

"Where is he? Where is my boy? Whe- DANNY!" Cried Danny's mom, spotting Danny laying on the bed, unconscious." OH MY BABY!"

"What did this to my son?" Danny's dad screamed "a GHOST?!"

Of course, there goes Danny's dad, thinking everything has a ghost behind it. But this time, he was right. A ghost, in a way HAD done this to Danny. I felt the Fenton Thermos in my pocket and remembered Danny telling me that You could shake it and the ghosts inside could feel it. I planned to have shaking session later to get back at Skulker. Danny had spent every last piece of his energy fighting Skulker and this is what he gets? The doctor came over to me and ushered the whole family to the door.

"Sorry, only 3 visitors at a time."He said.

I walked inside while Danny's mom and dad barreled in. That left Tucker on the outside. Then I saw Tucker's mom come and hold him by the shoulders.

"Sam, I gotta go. It's dinnertime and mom made burgers." Tucker explained.

I nodded, remembering his all meat streak, while I was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. No things with faces enter my stomach. I waved and watched Tucker walk away slowly, his head down and his chest shaking, finally crying. I turned back to Danny to see his mom on one side, and dad on the other side. Danny's mom was crying, while his dad was just looking down at his son's face, holding back tears. I even heard him begging Danny to wake up in exchange for fudge. But I knew that no amount of fudge would wake Danny up now. But my fears were consoled after I heard Danny was stable even though his brain patterns were going haywire, whatever that meant. At the latest, Danny would wake up tomorrow night. I was determined to be the first thing Danny saw when he woke up.

At the end of visiting hours, I took one last look at Danny's face, to try and find some glimpse of the cocky face I was used to seeing when I stared at his big, baby blue eyes. But I couldn't see his eyes anymore, they were closed. But I could see his messy hair fall across his eyes and brushed it away. I cried silently as I was pushed out the door, watching the nurses trying to spoon feed him applesauce. I walked home, I needed time to think and I needed fresh air. I shivered and knew that if Danny were here, he would grab his jacket and try to make me warm, being the best friend he always was. But then the pain of what really happened hit me hard and I sat down against a wall and cried. I wailed and soon, my face was covered in tears. I used my shirt to dry it and hugged myself, sniffling.

When I got home, I grabbed the plate that had been set for me and took it up to my room. When I finished, I put it on my desk and crawled into my bed. A knock came at the door.

"Sammykins?" Urgh, my mother.

She walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Sammykins, what's wrong?" She asked, as if she really wanted to know what was going on in my life.

"Nothing." I said, my voice muffled from me smushing my face in my pillows.

"Honey, something's bothering you, tell me."

"Fine! You want to know what's going on in my life? My best friend is in the hospital unconscious and I can't do anything to stop it!"I screamed.

My mother looked shocked. Couldn't blame her either.

"Honey, was it Tucky?" She asked, once again not acknowledging my other friend Danny.

"No, no it wasn't Tuck**er**" I said, putting emphases on the er."It was Danny. Now get OUT!"

I threw a pillow at her, which threatened her hairstyle, which was enough to get her out of my room. I ended up crying myself to sleep and having nightmares, which I won't say what about.

The next morning, I was out of bed, dressed, and downstairs eating before my parents had turned their alarm clock off. As they were walking downstairs, I called up Tucker and asked him to meet me at the Hospital. I ran, my lungs breathing in heavily, my legs feeling sore. I turned a couple blocks and broke into a full-out sprint. Tucker was on his scooter, I didn't see him and we crashed. A mix of machine and legs and arms. We got up and Tucker parked his scooter in an alleyway. We walked inside of the hospital and navigated our way to Danny's room. A spark of hope lit up in me as I saw his face. It wasn't covered in blood and his skin was cold. I ran my hand over his face and saw that it was soft. I pulled up a chair and vaguely heard Tucker talking to the doctor about Danny.

Tucker looked pale and glanced over at me. Something was wrong with Danny. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Like a baby. I turned and saw the hurt in his eyes as he looked from Danny to me.

"Uh... Sam? I gotta tell you something. Danny... uh, when he hit the wall. He uh... hit his head really hard and... well." Tucker was obviously trying to break something to me he knew I wouldn't like.

I probably knew what he was going to say but didn't want to believe it. I just wanted to believe that Danny was going to be okay. But I knew, deep down, what was going on, I just didn't want it to be true. I turned away and saw Danny groaning, his face twitching. I grabbed his arm like a lifeline listening to the nurses bustling around. I watched Danny's eyelids twitch and move. He opened is eyes. I saw something was different in them. No flicker of recognition, nothing. I, of course, didn't see that t'ill later and smiled. Danny frowned and stared at me. Then he looked around the room and squinted.

"Danny?" I whispered. He didn't look at me. He didn't give any sign that he had heard me.

"Danny?" I said again, louder, my voice cracking. He still didn't look at me.

"Danny?!" I cried, grabbing and turning his face towards mine. He looked shocked.

"Danny, are you okay?" I asked, now that I had his attention.

He opened his mouth but a gurgling sound came out. He grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and drank it. Then he turned back to me and looked me over, still no recognition in his eyes.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

**Danny's POV: A few moments earlier.**

My head hurt, I felt a pounding in my head. But the scary thing was, I didn't know who 'I' was. I opened my eyes, deciding to deal with it later. The first thing I saw was a girl. She had short black hair and was wearing a whole lot of black. She had on black eyeliner and purple lipstick.

_Goth_

I thought, how did I know that? She looked at me expectantly, but I didn't know what to do. Strange thing was, I felt like I should know her. I looked around at my surroundings. I was what looked like a hospital room. I heard the girl say something, a name, Danny. It sounded familiar. She said it again, louder. It sounded more directed at me though. Then she screamed the name and grabbed my head, turning it towards her. I was shocked, this unfamiliar girl is the first thing I see and she's attacking me? But, thing is, she looked concerned. Like **I **was scaring **her**.

"Danny, are you okay?" The girl asked.

I tried to tell her that I didn't know her and to please let go of my face. But only a gurgling sound came out of my mouth. I wasn't surprised, I hadn't talked in who knows how long. I looked for a glass of water and drank it down. Then I turned back to the girl. She looked like she already knew what I was going to say, but didn't want me to say it. I didn't like making her upset.

"Do I know you?" I answered.

Wrong thing to say.

She started crying. Hard. An african-american boy wearing a red beret came up to her and looked at me sadly, as if he wanted to cry too. He pulled her away from me and I felt a tugging sensation in my gut. Someone was taking her away. I cried out. The boy turned around to face me and let go of the girl. She had stopped crying.

"No! Stay... please." I begged.

The girl broke free from the boy's grip and sat back down in the chair next to my bed. I smiled, she was here. I felt a name on the tip of my tongue. But I couldn't remember it. I just lay there watching her, talking, hugging and watching me. Then I yawned and the man all in white walked over to me and held up a needle. I whimpered, I had bad experiences with needles, none I could remember but I felt a tugging sensation in my gut again. But he didn't touch me with it. He injected it into a bag beside me and I realized he was going to make me fall asleep. I looked desperately at the girl and she held my hand.

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." she said.

I smiled, she was going to be here with me. I saw her face and something tugged at my memory, I chuckled and just before the soft colors of sleep took me and I started to dream, the name I felt on the edge of my memory burst out clearly and I quickly said it, along with something else that made the girl smile, look surprised, embarrassed and blush in 3 seconds flat.

"Sam, pretty."

* * *

**So, how do you like? Good? I like the whole "just before he falls asleep, he says sam's name and says she's pretty" thing.**

**Hope that this story is living up to it's potential!**

**Danny: I don't know who you people are but this girl here has a piece of paper with the word review on it and she's pointing at it so I guess this means she wants me to say it so REVIEW!**

**Danny whispers: Was that okay?**

**Me: Yes, you can go back to sleep in my story.**

**You heard the amnesiac, Review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fuzzy Memories

**If the story is getting too gory, just tell me! But I am very happy with the turnout of the reviews, more than my very first story! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Here we go, I give you (drumroll) Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: You know what? I am getting sick and tired of telling you people that I don't own the cuteness that is Danny Phantom! (I start crying and run away)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Danny's POV**

I had a dream. Obviously, everyone has dreams but mine were weird. Beyond weird.

First I saw a teenager, a really pale teenager. She had green eyes and blue hair. Her hair turned into giant flame and THAT was kind of freaky. She also had a guitar with her. She was talking to me, calling me a dipstick. I looked down and noticed something, my hand was glowing green. Then I saw a young girl, wearing a black and white jumpsuit. She had white hair pulled into a ponytail and on her jumpsuit was a D symbol. It looked familiar, so did she. I felt myself speak to her. I called her Danielle. She spoke back to me, calling me Cuz'.

Then the dream changed again! I was standing knee deep in what looked like... frootloops. I waded through them only to be greeted by a giant frootloop, with legs and arms. He also had cartoon eyes looking in different directions, signaling that it was crazy.

"I am Vlad." Said the frootloop.

"Get away from me you crazy frootloop!" I cried.

"I. AM. NOT. A. FROOTLOOP!" the frootloop shouted.

I screamed, the frootloop's face tuned into an actual face! It was blue and his teeth were identical to a vampire. His black hair was flaming and he had a white cape on. Then I was tumbling through darkness and I fell on something soft. I looked down and saw a I had landed on a bear. A bear that had a name tag on. And was talking. The name tag said that the bear's name was Bearbert. Weird name. Then I realized that the bear was singing. A singing bear? I bet I was a crazy person before my memory went poof. It was singing "The Gummy Bear Song" in a high voice. I wanted to leave here, I wanted to wake up and get away from the bear and the frootloop and the flaming girl and this entire dream! I looked down at my arm and bit down on it really hard. I screamed. The blackness turned white and objects began to take form. I woke up.

I was still screaming. I was actually biting my arm. I pulled my arm out of my mouth and glanced around the room, looking for the girl who was always here. The girl, Sam, was standing in the corner, holding a book. She turned around to see me awake and walked over, kneeling down next to me. She looked happy except her goth eyeliner was running. She held up the book. My Diary, it said on the cover. I laughed, this girl is gonna show me her diary?

"Danny? I want to show you something." She said.

I still wasn't used to my name. Apparently my name was Danny but it felt weird. When I first woke up, the doctors had called me John Doe. But then my "friends" burst in, calling me Danny. It was confusing, especially when they explained what happened to my brain. They say a bunch of scientific stuff, then when they see my expression, they say my head got whacked really hard and my brain shut down. But the good thing is that my memories will be coming back soon. The girl, Sam, held up some pictures of me and her and the african-american boy, Tucker, all laughing together. I smiled, even in her pictures, she was familiar. She turned a couple of pages and handed the book to me. I took it and drank in the pictures of me.

I had black hair and blue eyes. I always had a cocky sort of smile. I was always wearing a white t-shirt with a red oval in the center and red trim. I looked down, but the usual blue jeans I always wore were gone. In their place is a nightgown, with flowers on them. I was about to turn the page when the girl grabbed the book away.

"Hey! What gives? I was looking at that!" I cried.

"You.. can't see... those pictures... yet." said the girl.

"why not?"

"Because...you just can't. You're not ready to see them yet."

"Hello Danny, and how are we today?" asked the doctor. I sat there for a few seconds until I realized that Danny was **me**!

"Oh, good. I'm hungry though." I answered, watching the girl close her book and sit down in a chair in the corner.

"Of course. The nurses will be bringing you your lunch soon, it's hamburger." The doctor said cheerfully. When he said this, I noticed the girl, Sam, cringe.

The doctor walked out of my room and I sat glumly. The girl tightened up, she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I don't eat meat. I'm an Ultra-recyclo vegetarian."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't eat anything with-"

"A face on it." I finished her sentence for her. How did I know that?

"Yeah." The girl sat back down.

I was getting used to her being here. She was always here when I woke up and always had a backpack with her. Sometimes she would pull out a textbook and do homework on the chair in the corner. She never left, only to go home when visiting hours ended but other than that, she was in the room. Not that I minded or anything. The boy came by occasionally but the girl was here most. Even my supposed **parents** came by less than her. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the memories that had already come back. First: Sam, second: a strange feeling that I was supposed to be doing something, third: the weird cold breath that sometimes came out of my mouth was a warning. But normally when the breath came out, I noticed the girl, Sam, walk outside claiming to need some fresh air. She always would walk out quickly, pulling out a strange object that looked like a thermos. Maybe she was a soup addict?

A small wisp of the cold breath escaped my mouth and I shivered. The girl immediately stood up and said she needed to use the washroom. Now was my chance to see what she was really doing when she left! I asked to go for a bathroom break and, once I was in the clear, steadily walked out. The girl was almost running, whispering on her cell phone. She ran out the door and then I lost sight of her. I breathed in deep, I had to keep my heart rate down. I made it to the entrance and stepped softly across the threshold. I looked around to find the girl but couldn't focus. Then I caught a flash of blue light coming from a nearby alleyway and jogged over to see the girl, Sam, and the boy, Tucker, with a red-haired girl. Sam was holding the thermos up towards a floating blue man who also looked familiar.

"I am the box ghost!" The floating thing screamed. "Beware!"

I suddenly felt annoyed. _This guy again?_ I thought. But I didn't know him. Or maybe I did. Another thing on my memory list. Fourth: what did he call himself? Oh yeah, Box ghost. Wait, box **ghost**? He was a ghost? I felt a scream build in me but tried to stop it. A squeak came from my mouth. I ducked as a cardboard box came flying towards me. The girl, Sam, pressed a button on the thermos and a bright white light came from the entrance. The ghost got caught in the light and was being sucked down towards the thermos. The ghost, much too large to fit inside the thermos, was pulled inside the thermos and the girl capped the contraption with a lid. I squealed as the three kids turned and, like a deer caught in headlights, I froze. They spotted me and also froze.

I thought about what I had just seen and felt my legs getting weak. Sam and the boy, Tucker, ran over to me and dragged me into the hospital. They walked into my room and started talking to the doctor. Then I realized that I was on my bed. The doctor looked shocked that I had just walked outside without permission and saw me stuttering. I was blurting out a bunch of stuff about ghosts and thermos and soup and frootloops. The doctor called to someone and held up a needle. He injected it into the bag beside my bed and I felt a calmness wash over me. I saw darkness cloud the blinding white and thought the white was too bright. I felt the things I had just seen float away and noticed that everything was peaceful. Then I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sam's POV: A few minutes before**

I saw Danny's ghost sense go off and he shivered. He probably thought it was nothing but I knew what it meant. I stood up and quickly said something about using the restroom. I ran outside and had a strange feeling that someone was behind me. I reached the alleyway that the Fenton tracker led me to and saw Jazz and Tucker already fighting off...The Box Ghost. Seriously? Didn't this guy ever think of other towns to go and wreak havoc? I watched as Jazz pulled out the Jack-o-nine tails and hit the box ghost bulls-eye. I laughed, this guy was amusing to fight.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" He screamed. I almost laughed.

I heard a squeaking noise but dismissed it. The Box Ghost threw a medium large box at me, which I evaded. I opened the Fenton Thermos that I always carried with me. Ever since Danny hit his head, me, Tucker and Jazz have had to deal with all the ghosts that come out of the ghost zone. It has been hard, with Danny not usually there with his ghost powers and all, but we've managed. And Danny has been getting better, like when he remembered my name! And the calling me pretty part, that... well...that was nice too. I pressed the button on the thermos and watched as the Box Ghost was sucked into it. I high-fived Jazz and Tucker, turning to go back to Danny's room. I stopped, seeing Danny at the end of the alleyway.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, I would have laughed if I hadn't remembered that Danny didn't remember anything and had just witnessed a ghost attack. He looked weak in the knees and looked like he was about to collapse. Me and Tucker ran over and hoisted him up, dragging him towards the hospital. I saw Jazz watching teary-eyed as she watched her little brother being dragged off. I turned back towards the doors and, grabbing Danny's arms, dragged him to his room. We dropped him off in his bed and turned on the doctor.

"How could you let him just walk outside like that?" I cried, pointing to Danny.

"Outside? But he said he was going to the washroom!" The doctor said shockingly.

"Well, we just saw him outside like this!"

I thought about how Danny was going to react to the whole ghost thing when he started blurting a bunch of stuff about ghosts, thermos', soup and frootloops. I giggled a little bit, he remembered that Vlad was a crazed up frootloop at least. The doctor called to a nurse a was handed a needle. Danny tensed up as the doctor injected some liquid that was most likely going to put Danny to sleep into the bag beside his bed. Danny relaxed a bit more and smiled. He closed his eyes and I watched as he drifted off to sleep. I sat down in my usual chair and thought about the close call an hour earlier when Danny had wanted to look at the pictures in my scrapbook. He would have freaked out, seeing himself in ghost form. I had rearranged my pictures, the normal pictures in the front, and the Danny ghost pictures in the back.

I watched Danny mumbling about evil frootloops in his sleep and laughed aloud. I remembered that the doctor had said the subconscious can be strange, so Danny might say things that are connected to his life in his sleep that he might not remember when he woke up. I had to clap a hand over my mouth to stop from bursting out into laughter when Danny muttered that his dad loved fudge. I opened up my journal and looked through all of Danny's ghost pictures. I sighed, Danny just **had** to get better soon, he just had to. Tucker walked over and chuckled, pointing to a picture of Danny and him laying next to each other, hugging. I laughed too, I remembered that day. It had involved a gorilla, Skulker, and Danny scratching his butt.

Then Danny turned over to face me and Tucker and murmured " going ghost."

I turned to Tucker and saw he had the same shocked look I probably had on my face. This meant Danny was getting better! His memories returning would mean less ghosts for us to hunt. I smiled and thought about how soon Danny would recover if things kept moving this fast. Me and Tucker would have our Danny back soon enough.

* * *

**So, think Danny his getting his memory back too soon? I have a lot of reviews saying to keep updating so I will! Hope you like that I brought the Box Ghost into this chapter! Hope you like the perfect rectangularness of the story and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Box Ghost: Beware reviewers, for I am the Box Ghost!**

**(I rip a cardboard box in half)**

**Box Ghost: No! You have destroyed the perfect squareness that is a box! Now face the fury that is the Box Ghost!**

**(Sam sucks Box Ghost inside the Fenton thermos.)**

**Me: High-five!**

**(Me and Sam high-five epically.)**

**Sam+Me: Review!**


End file.
